Shin Won Ho
Perfil thumb|306px * Nombre artístico: Shin * Nombre'': ''Shin Won Ho / 신원호 * Apodo: "El Príncipe de Publicidad", "Baby Face" y "God of Dating" * Profesión: '''Cantante, actor, compositor, modelo, bailarín, DJ de radio y MC. * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 186cm * Peso: 66kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio. * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra * '''Agencia: Amuse Korea Ink. Dramas *Love Affairs in the Afternoon (Channel A, 2019) *Hip-Hop King: Naseuna Street (SBS, 2019) *Monkey and Dog Romance (Kakao TV, 2018) *Risky Romance (MBC, 2018) *20th Century Boy and Girl (MBC, 2017) *All the Love in the World (Naver TV, 2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) *Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage? (Amazon Prime, 2016) (Japón) *The Secret Message (Naver TV/LINE, 2015) *Shuriken (Tv Asahi, 2015) (Japón) *Run 60 (MBS, 2012) (Japón) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) Películas *ZEDD (2014) *Run 60: Game Over (2012) Musicales * 2011: '''Carpe Diem (Junto a Sangmin) (Corea) Programas de Radio * KBS Cool FM Lee Hong Ki's Kiss the Radio (21-7-17) * Shin-kun no Yoru no Chuusday! como MC (2016-2017) (Japón) * FM Monobright (Centro de efectos especiales) * FM Yokohama Tresen (2015, junto a Takuya) * E * K FM Yokohama (2015 , DJ) * Ajaja Friday FM Yokohama (2015) Programas de TV *2017: Korean Butlers (tvN) *2017: Weekly Idol: Masked Idol (Ep. 307) (segmento) (MBC Every1) (14/6/17) *2017: Yang Sechan's Ten (Como MC junto a Takuya) (JTBC2) *2017: Law of the Jungle Edición Sumatra (Indonesia) (Junio/2017) *2017: The three great kings of Baek Jong-won (4/3/17) *2015: Quiz To Change The World (MBC) (9/10/15) *2015: The World Ranking of Neptune and Imoto! (Representando a Corea) (Japón) *2015: Music On TV ( MC Junto A Takuya) (M-On TV) (Japón) *2015: Dating Alone (como MC) (JTBC) (De Febrero a Marzo) *2014: Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Episodio 12, cameo junto con Min de Miss A) *2012: Sponge Zero (Corea) *2012: 1 vs 100 (Junto a Takuya y Yongseok) (KBS2) (Corea) (17/07/12) Discografía '''Digital Single Anuncios * 2014: Cube T-Shirt Beanpole (ropa) * 2014: Bike Repir Shop Beanpole (ropa) * 2014: Sumi chips (papas fritas) junto a Suzy de Miss A * 2013: VEGA BRAND: "We will rock you" (celular) * 2012: AUCTION (tienda de muebles) junto a Sully de F(x) * 2011: Skin food (productos para el rostro y la piel) * 2011: KT Wireless Wifi Cellphone (celular) * 2011: Dunkin Donuts (donas) * 2011: KT2000 *Cyworld * 2011: SUPER STYLE BEAN POLE (ropa) junto a G-Dragon Premios * 2012: "2012 7th Asia Awards": Mejor Modelo Masculino de Publicidad * 2012: "2012 KBS Drama Awards": Mejor Actor Rookie Curiosidades * Grupo K-pop: Cross Gene. ** Posición: Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. ** Gen: Presh Gene * Educación: Escuela de Arte de Radiodifusión Dong-A. * Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés y Alemán (básico) * '''Especialidades: Taekwondo, boxeo. * Personaje Favorito: Naruto. * Su gen tiene un intenso brillo propio. Todo lo que toque será coloreado con colores brillantes. * Fue en realidad un modelo antes de su aparición en el CF. * Su encanto, belleza y asociación con G-Dragon aumentó su base de fans de la noche a la mañana. * Es el segundo miembro más alto de Cross Gene. * Comparte cuarto con Takuya. * Tiene un gran parecido a L de INFINITE. * Junto con Takuya, son los miembros con más experiencia en la actuación, por eso su relación se ha fortalecido y se ha vuelto más estrecha. * Reveló que su ídolo es su padre, ya que lo considera un perfecto modelo a seguir. * En una entrevista preguntaron quien era el miembro que más come, y apuntaron a Shin y Takuya. * Tiene su programa de radio japones llamado E*K Fm Yokohama. * En una entrevista dijo así: "Fui a Japón a visitar las aguas termales con mamá y papá. Usé el japonés que había aprendido para eso. Mi profesor de japonés es Takuya. Conocí a Takuya cuando empecé a interesarme por aprender el idioma. Mi japonés mejoró mucho y comencé a hablar con él en japonés. En esos días, yo le hacía preguntas en japonés y él me las respondía en coreano". * Se dio a conocer por varios comerciales que tuvo en Corea antes de debutar. * Le gusta mucho "Elsa" personaje de la película "Frozen". * En una entrevista le preguntaron a Sang Min quien tenia la piel mas suave y el contesto Shin. * Le gusta mucho el café americano. * Se ganó el apodo de "God of Dating" después de ganarse el corazón de las espectadores femeninas e incluso Kwon Yu Ri de Girls' Generation en Dating Alone. * Habló un poco de portugués en la presentación en Brasil del Anime Friends. * Su club de fans brasileras le regalaron un traje de Naruto, y el no dejó de usarlo durante todo el dia. * Es el primer coreano en actuar en una serie nininger de Japón. * Los fans lo eligieron como uno de los tres famosos con los que quieren pasar navidad en encuesta para la revista Women Insight. * En el MV de Play With Me decían que se parecía a L de Death Note en el final. * Dijo que si tuviera que elegir una sola cosa que llevar con él a una isla desierta elegiría a Yongseok, ya que sabe cocinar, es masculino, no tiene miedo de muchas cosas y lava muy bien los platos. * Hizo una aparición en la serie de tv japonesa "Shuriken Sentai Ninninger" (Power Rangers) del episodio 25 haciendo el rol de "Silver" en el 2015. * Apareció en el programa Yang Sechan's Ten junto a Takuya, los dos como MC. (2017) * No pudo asistir a las grabaciones de Weekly Idol del episodio 302 con el grupo por choques de horarios, el estaba en Japón grabando un programa. (Junio 2017) * En el 2014 participo junto a Min de Miss A en el segmento de "Key x Arisa" de "We Got Married", en el segmento Arisa y Key decidieron que seria una buena idea invitar a unos amigos y pasar el rato, así que decidieron cada uno invitar a un amigo y arreglarles una cita a ciegas. Key invito a Min y Arisa invito a Shin. (Arisa pertenece también a la empresa AMUSE ENT.) * En el programa Law of the Jungle comió una clase de gusano vivo y dijo que cuando no tiene horarios que cumplir raramente se baña y que estuvo dos semanas sin cambiarse la ropa interior. * Tiene un blog y programa de radio japones llamado SHIN-kun no Yoru no Chuusday! (2017) * En una V LIVE dijo que le gusta el café oscuro sin crema ni azúcar. * En los music videos "Future" y "Love Guide" esta vestido de manera muy similar. * En su instagram tiene varias fotos con Jong Hoon de FTISLAND (son cercanos), una con la actriz Hong Jin young y una con Niel de Teen Top, entre otras celebridades. * En la dance version de "Play with me" en el minuto 2:00 puede verse que comete un error en los pasos. * Hizo cover de los temas: "It's fortunate" del cantante Lee Juck (en coreano), "Because it's warm" de Kumamushi (en japones), "Close your eyes" de Ken Hirai (en japones) y "When I can't sing" de Se7en (en coreano). * Junto a Takuya hicieron un cover del tema "Kazoku ni narou yo (Vamos a convertirnos en una familia)" de Masaharu Fukuyama. * Canto el tema "Kimi no rizumu" en el "Super Handsome Live", un concierto que se realiza a fines de cada año donde participan varios artistas masculinos de Amuse. * Canto el OST para el drama Bachelor's Vegetable Store junto a otros actores. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgVtw2da1BY * Junto con Takuya cantaron el tema "Baby Tonight" en japones, un tema inedito propio del grupo que no aparece en la discografia. * Canto "Secret Message" junto al artista SKOLOR (hizo un acompañamiento con rap), un tema en japones inedito, propio del grupo que no pertenece a la discografia. * Hizo un cameo en el capitulo 11 como el asistente de Misaki en el drama japones "Hapimari ~ Happy Marriage?" en el 2016. * Su debut como actor fue en Marzo del 2011, antes de debutar como idol en el grupo. * Modelo en el 2012 en el "2012 Seoul Fashion Week S / S Collection SONGZIO" y en el 2014 en el "2014 Seoul Fashion Week F / W Collection - Dominic's way", ambas pasarelas junto a Takuya. (vídeos disponibles en youtube). * Apareció solo en Weekly Idol en el episodio 307 en el segmento Masked Idol, bajo el nombre clave de "Face genious (rostro apuesto)" Los cortos del show están disponibles en el canal oficial de youtube de Weekly Idol "ALL THE K-POP" con subtitulos en español (Junio 2017). Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Han Cinema *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Galería Timeless begins-Shin.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Shin.jpg TIMELESS BEGINS-Shin..jpg Shin Won Ho3.jpg Shin Won Ho2.jpg Shooting Star-Shin.jpg Shin Won Ho5.jpg Shin Won Ho7.jpg Videografía SHINWONHO '우리의 시간에 (Time)' MV| Time 신원호 Shin Won Ho - Invasion Official M V|Invasion Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:Amuse Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC